


This will be our glory

by Alexa_Piper



Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, I wrote this back in 2013 don't judge me please, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Songfic, backdated fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Sam discovers how hard it can be to let go.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986457
Kudos: 1





	This will be our glory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: When I wrote this fic I was a very different person and had a lot of growing up to do. I almost didn't crosspost it but over the years a few people have mentioned that the narrative resonated with them and this site is an archive so I felt like there was still a place for it here. It's not explicit, but mind the tags!

Danny paused after phasing into the room, staring around himself in wonder. The familiar black and purple décor had been shredded, bits of wallpaper peeled away to reveal the plaster underneath. The covers on the bed had been destroyed, the fabric cut into little girl silhouettes that were strewn around the room. The books had been torn into pieces, the CDs and DVDs snapped, and the mirror smashed.

In the middle of it all danced Sam, wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie, with some headphones clamped tightly over her ears. Her form moved fluidly, bare feet sliced open on the shards of glass littering the floor. She twirled lightly, brandishing a metallic silver marker. This was used to scribble phrases on every available surface, and the halfa recognised snatches of lyrics from some of the young woman's favourite music. Sentences of hatred and rebellion, shouting to the world that it could never tough her again.

"Sam!" he called, moving forwards to touch her shoulder.

The delicate girl twirled to face him, mascara leaving black streaks down her cheeks.

"You asked me to bring you a bottle of red wine," he offered, holding up the object like a peace offering.

She smiled, but it seemed wrong somehow, like it had been taped over the frown. "Thanks, Danny."

He moved to ask her about the mess, stopping himself just in time and instead reaching for the cord attaching her earphones to the iPhone tucked into the waistband of lacy underwear. It tugged free, and music that he vaguely recognised filled the room.

… _I thought I would be happy by now_

_But the more I try to push it I realise_

_Gotta let go of control…_

Heading for the busted dresser, Danny poured the sanguine liquid into two waiting wineglasses. He handed one to Sam and kept the other for himself, sitting down on the edge of a slashed mattress to watch as she continued to destroy the final room of her mansion.

The investigation began when Sam graduated from Casper High. Something had snapped within the girl, and she finally went to the police. Jeremy Manson was arrested that same afternoon, the young woman watching from her bedroom window as he was dragged away.

Pamela, after questioning, was released. She had already gone, heading for a new home on the other side of the world, and leaving her daughter to make her own decisions. The Goth could have followed her mother and grandmother, but decided instead to stay behind.

He would never touch Sam again, but she was finding it nigh impossible to break free – Jeremy had been taking her for almost ten years before she decided to get rid of him. Once certain that he would be locked away, the woman had returned to her empty mansion. Standing at the front gate, she decided then and there that the cage of her childhood was going to be torn apart by her own two hands.

Danny watched as she danced; a beautiful, fragile creature that brandished the marker as though it were a sword. This was the final room, and the house was to be demolished tomorrow, the block of land put up for auction. Tears continued to stream down Sam's cheeks, and she mouthed along to the lyrics blasting from her phone, trading the marker for a steak knife. The halfa started forwards in alarm, pausing before settling again as she turned the blade to the wall, slashing the plaster as she sobbed.

… _This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it…_

She left the knife embedded in the wall, reaching for the bottle and refilling Danny's glass. Sam forewent her own, drinking straight from the bottle's mouth.

After a couple of deep gulps, Sam lowered the bottle and, impossibly, began to laugh.

The bottle hit the floor and shattered, its remaining contents spreading onto the tattered carpet in a pool of dark red. She dropped to her knees, cutting them open on the wine-covered shards.

Danny shot forwards, crouching before his high school sweetheart. Her laughter dissolved into hitching sobs, and the woman reached for the halfa, bunching his shirt in tiny fists.

"Danny?" Her voice was quiet, full of a child's vulnerability.

"Mmm?" He smoothed back her hair, rubbing a streak of silver marker off her forehead tenderly.

"You know how you asked me to marry you eighteen months ago, the day we graduated? And how I said no?"

This time, his "Mmm" was heavier, saturated with an unidentifiable emotion.

Sam looked at him with glistening amethyst eyes. "Could I change my answer?"

Danny responded with a kiss, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile that he felt her mouth mirror.

"Thank you," Sam whispered, leaning into his embrace once they broke apart. "But, Danny?"

"Hmm?" He rubbed circles into her bare lower back, feeling the girl's skin warm and soft beneath his calloused palms.

"Could you do one thing for me?" At his nod she continued. "Could you show me what it means to be loved?"

He nipped her earlobe, grinning with a flash of white teeth. "Of course! My house is empty for the evening."

"No," she insisted with a shake of her head, "here. Now. Show me, in this room, that I can still deserve to be loved."

Danny licked his lips, glancing around the trashed room before setting his eyes on the futon. It was one of the only surfaces that wasn't covered in glass, so it would have to do. The man removed Sam's phone, placing it on the floor and leaving the music playing as he lifted his love off the carpet.

… _What a mess what a mystery we've made_

_Of love and other simple things_

_Learning to forgive_

_Even when it wasn't a mistake…_

"Sam," he whispered as he lay her on the torn surface of the futon.

"Yes?" she breathed, wrapping legs around his still-clothed hips as Danny laid himself next to her.

"I love you," the man insisted, pressing himself against her lithe body, "and I'll love you for eternity."

She closed her eyes, tears slipping from beneath their lids. "Thank you," Sam choked, leaning into her fiancé's arms. "Thank you so much."


End file.
